gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Yzak Jule
is a fictional character from the Japanese science fiction anime television series ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Personality & Character Out of the five young pilots assigned to the Le Creuset Team ''of ZAFT, Yzak is the most loyal to the cause. He is portrayed as being competitive, hotheaded, and extremely impulsive. It is also seen that Yzak is highly competitive with Athrun Zala in terms of leadership; his best friend Dearka Elsman often encourages this behavior. It should also be noted that although Yzak is known for being over-zealous and impulsive, he prefers to fight fairly; at the battle of JOSH-A he expresses his great distaste for "shooting at targets that can't shoot back," which was the very beginning of his waves of doubt towards the ZAFT command structure. Yzak kept the scar to constantly remind him of the pain that the Strike has caused. On more than one occasion Yzak's temper has gotten the best of him, such as when he shot down a civilian shuttle believing it to be a unit of escaping soldiers. Throughout SEED, Yzak remains this way until the Battle of Panama, when Yzak truly sees the horrors of war. Once he forms the elite ''Jule Team ''under his aegis, he becomes more level-headed and much more of a leader. However, a meeting with Dearka (who had defected during the final battle of ORB) made Yzak see how twisted the ZAFT leadership was becoming, especially after witnessing the destructive power of the GENESIS causing him to question ZAFT. In Destiny, Yzak removes his scar and retains his level headed attitude, becoming more of a mentor to inexperienced pilots and presumably signaling an end to his grudge against Kira. However, he is still hot-headed and is prone to small bursts of anger, as seen in his unexpected reunion with Athrun during the Junius Seven drop, though he isn't as impulsive as he was before. Skills & Abilities In combat, Yzak is a top notch pilot in close combat, as he frequently engages the Strike with merely the Duel's beam sabers. Although the Duel's subsequent upgrade with the Assault Shroud armor hindered his fighting style to more of a support role, at the end of the war he once again returns to using close combat. In Destiny, he retains his fighting style, choosing mobile suits with heavy firepower but incredible close combat capabilities, such as the ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom and the close combat oriented ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited. History Gundam SEED Yzak Jule is a second-generation Coordinator who graduated as second best of his class from the ZAFT military academy, granting him the right to wear the red uniform of an elite ZAFT pilot. Upon his graduation, Yzak was assigned to the prestigious ZAFT Le Creuset special operations team. His mother, Ezalia Jule, is a member of the PLANT Supreme Council, as were the parents of the other elite pilots in the Le Creuset team (except for Rusty Mackenzie, the ill-fated would-be pilot of the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam or the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam). He and the Le Creuset team was assigned to infiltrate the Orb space colony Heliopolis to capture the Earth Alliance's new prototype mobile suits. Yzak managed to escape Heliopolis with the GAT-X102 Duel Gundam, and he became the Duel's permanent pilot after the destruction of the colony. Yzak, with the rest of the Le Creuset team, continued to harass the ''Archangel and Kira Yamato, pilot of the Strike. In Gundam SEED, Yzak is characterized by his zealous loyalty to ZAFT and his commanding officer Rau Le Creuset, not unlike the fanatical devotion Anavel Gato had for the Principality of Zeon and Gihren Zabi in Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. Yzak is extremely proud of his elite status, and considers his teammate Athrun Zala his primary rival. Vendetta against Kira During one battle, Kira gave Yzak a scar across his face, which he chose to wear as a reminder of who gave it to him. However, it also drove him to murder, as witnessed in the next battle, the Battle of Orbit, when he mercilessly (and mistakenly) shot down a civilian shuttle while under the impression that there were retreating soldiers on board. This act had a traumatic effect on Kira because one of the passengers on board this shuttle was a little girl named Elle who gave him an origami flower as a token of her appreciation for his protection earlier. At the end of the Battle of Orbit, Yzak enters Earth's atmosphere in the Duel and lands safely in Gibraltar. He is then assigned to North Africa, to join up with Andrew Waltfeld, the Desert Tiger. During a battle with the Archangel and Desert Dawn, Waltfeld insisted Yzak stay on top of the Lesseps, but he disobeys orders and leaves the Lesseps and tries to enter the battle. When Nicol Amalfi is killed later on by Kira, Yzak shows his anger by cursing and beating Nicol's locker, asking why he had to die. He reminds his surviving teammates, Dearka Elsman and Athrun, that Kira also killed Miguel Aiman and gave him (Yzak) his scar. He and Athrun both vow to kill Kira the next time they meet, but Athrun comes much closer when he destroys the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam with the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam. Despite the tension between them in the past, Yzak shakes hands with Athrun as the latter is setting off to accept his promotion to the special forces. Although Yzak swears next time he'll be in charge, he tells Athrun not to get killed until then. Yzak later battled Kira again when he appeared with the stolen ZGMF-X10A Freedom at the Battle of JOSH-A. Despite the fact that Yzak had killed Elle in cold blood, Kira refrained from killing him in return; instead, Kira damaged the Duel and told Yzak to retreat from JOSH-A, in order to save him from the Cyclops System. Yzak later participated in the Battle of Porta Panama, in which he fought the Earth Alliance's new GAT-01 Strike Dagger for the first time. However, once ZAFT triggered the Gungnir System rendering all the Strike Daggers paralyzed, Yzak did not participate any further because his opponents were defenseless. He also expressed his disgust at the glee exhibited by his ZAFT comrades while firing on the disabled mobile suits and executing surrendering Earth Alliance soldiers out of revenge for the Battle of JOSH-A. This probably was the start of his realization to the horror of the current ZAFT's fanaticism, even before he meets Dearka again, and showing that despite his arrogance and zeal, he is not without honor and valor. Doubt When the Earth Alliance later invades Orb in hopes of obtaining their mass driver, Yzak accompanies Le Creuset to observe. During the course of this event, Le Creuset comments that Yzak looks distressed and asks him if he wants to participate in the battle. Yzak says no, but Le Creuset adds that the Orb Union refused all offers of assistance from ZAFT and therefore they cannot intervene to which Yzak insists that he is not interested. He asks about the situation with Flay Allster, a former crew member of the Archangel whom Le Creuset abducted back at JOSH-A. Unbeknownst to him, Flay used to be lovers with Kira. In fact, she played a key role in the battle where Kira gave Yzak his scar by manipulating the former to fight as hard as he did. Although nothing happens between the two of them, Flay sneaks glances at Yzak every once in a while during her time with ZAFT and thinks about him as well as Kira and Le Creuset later on when Muruta Azrael declares his goal of eliminating all Coordinators at the Second Battle of Jachin Due. Yzak seems perpetually annoyed or frustrated with Flay's presence, though it can be guess that this is for several reasons. Yzak is also perplexed after hearing about Lacus Clyne and Andrew Waltfeld defecting from the PLANTs because of the stern leadership of Patrick Zala to which Le Creuset asks, "What is it one should be fighting for?" - a question that Lacus had posed much earlier in his presence. Yzak is visibly moved by this question, yet he continues to faithfully serve ZAFT. Yzak later found himself reunited with his old friend Dearka on the Mendel colony, where he initially accuses him of betraying the PLANTs. Dearka denied the accusation, saying he would never betray his own people; however, he also refused to fight in order to wipe out all the Naturals, a goal which Patrick Zala had openly confirmed earlier when confronted by his son Athrun, who had also defected from ZAFT. Dearka also told Yzak all about Kira, and explained that he was not really their enemy. Given the gravity of these revelations, Yzak had a hard time believing them and told Dearka that he was being deceived; in response, Dearka retorted, "...which one of us is really being deceived?" In the end, Yzak chose to aid the Three Ships Alliance during the Second Battle of Jachin Due after seeing the destructive capabilities of ZAFT's GENESIS weapon and realizing what Dearka said before about ZAFT could be true. When ZAFT prepares to fire GENESIS for the first time, Yzak tells Kira and Athrun to get out of its firing range. Later when Shani Andras attempted to kill Cagalli Yula Athha in her MBF-02 Strike Rouge, Yzak protected her with his Duel's shield, heavily damaging it in the process; with Dearka's help in temporarily incapacitating Shani's machine, Yzak charged in, blocking a beam with his shield for one last time before the shield itself finally yielded to the blast and was destroyed, giving the illusion of the Duel being taken out, but in actuality removed the Assault Shroud armor from the Duel to have it destroyed as a decoy. Using the resulting explosion and smoke as a distraction, Yzak charged the Duel for an attack with beam blades in both hands to finally destroy the GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam with Shani inside. When the ZAFT superweapon GENESIS fired for the first time and annihilates half of the Earth Alliance fleet, Yzak retreated to a nearby ZAFT base. There, he has his first and only talk in the series with his mother who promises to have him posted further to the back. Later, when the GAT-X103 Buster Gundam was severely damaged by the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam's DRAGOONs, Yzak rushed in to save Dearka, only for both pilots to be attacked by an insane Clotho Buer, the last of the three Biological CPUs and the pilot of the GAT-X370 Raider Gundam; Yzak took the Buster's cannon and used it to destroy the Raider, killing Clotho in the process. He then brought Dearka back to the Archangel and later headed back out in the Duel to protect the Archangel using the Strike's spare shield and beam rifle as a replacement for his lost weaponry. Sometime after this battle he met Kira Yamato off-screen on friendly terms, thus his reason for removing his scar. Near the end of the First Alliance-PLANT War, Yzak was promoted and given command of his own special forces unit; after the war, Yzak served in his mother's place as a temporary member of the PLANT Supreme Council.Gundam Seed After Phase OVA Following this, he was promoted to white uniform status and reformed the Jule team; joining him were his former comrade and friend Dearka Elsman as well as Shiho Hahnenfuss, a highly intelligent red coat and former test pilot. Yzak regards Shiho's opinions highly as a comrade in arms, but it is a strictly professional relationship from Yzak's point of view. Gundam SEED Destiny Before the Second Alliance-PLANT War began, Yzak, Dearka, and other ZAFT "war criminals" from the First Alliance-PLANT War were put on trial. Yzak should have been executed for his actions during the Battle of Orbit (he himself says so later on when Athrun Zala returns to the PLANTs); however, thanks to PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal's defending speech, he continued to serve as a commander. He also had command over two Nazca-class destroyers Voltaire and Rousseau. With the Junius Seven colony drop, the Jule Team is assigned to demolish the falling colony to prevent it from crashing into earth. Not long after they reach the colony, the demolition teams led by Dearka are attacked by the terrorists that caused the drop as well as the stolen Gundam-type mobile suits developed by ZAFT. Yzak quickly launched in his blue colored ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom and is joined by the mobile suits of the Minerva, among them his old rival Athrun Zala, much to his anger. During this battle, however, Yzak shows he is still an effective soldier, albeit more level-headed. Rather than kill Auel Neider and Sting Oakley as he surely would have done during the first war, Yzak simply holds them off by damaging their mobile suits just as Kira Yamato did to him during Operation Spitbreak. When the Earth Alliance declares war on the PLANTs and attacks Aprilus One, Yzak leads the Jule Team in the defense of their homeland. However, they soon encounter an EA ambush team of nuclear missile-armed GAT-04 Windams and Yzak and Dearka rush to intercept them. Luckily, the PLANTs are saved when a Nazca class destroyer armed with a Neutron Stampeder destroys the missiles and the EA forces. Later when Athrun pays a visit to the PLANTs shortly after the Second Alliance-PLANT War began, Yzak and Dearka are called from the frontlines to provide escort service. The three of them pay tribute to their fallen comrades from the first war - Nicol Amalfi, Rusty Mackenzie, and Miguel Aiman. Then Yzak asks Athrun to return to ZAFT and promises to help arrange things, showing that although Yzak is somewhat hostile towards Athrun, he still cares for him and considers him a friend. From then on, Yzak, Dearka and the Jule Team are seldom seen. After Durandal's speech about LOGOS, Yzak is visibly distraught by the revalation and snaps at two soldiers that are taking the situation lightly, with Dearka trying to calm him down. The Jule Team is later seen watching Cagalli Yula Athha's broadcast and its interruption by Meer Campbell and later by the real Lacus Clyne. Later during the Second Alliance-PLANT War, he switches out his ZAKU Phantom in favor of the new ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited and uses it when he leads ZAFT forces against the EA forces guarding the Daedalus base. They spot one of Requiem relay stations and attempt to destroy it, unknown to them that it is a weapon of mass destruction. The Requiem fires and hits several PLANTS, although the Jule Team's intervention caused it to miss its intended target: Aprilus One. Horrified by the catastrophe, Yzak and the ZAFT forces launch a furious counterattack on the Requiem, succeeding in destroying the relay station they caused damage to. Eventually, the ZAFT forces triumph and the Requiem weapon is captured. During the Terminal attack on the Requiem, Yzak is seen on the Voltaire preparing to launch into the battle. It should be noted that Yzak did not immediately side with the Clyne Faction; at first, he went after Athrun, once again feeling his leadership position threatened. Dearka intervened, however, and convinced him to focus on the battle. As the Archangel and Eternal entered battle with the Messiah, Yzak ordered his forces to protect the Eternal under the logic that he would be protecting a ZAFT ship. When he accompanied Lacus to meet with Kira in the special edition he is seen smiling with Dearka, Shiho Hahnenfuss, Athrun and Meyrin as Kira and Lacus hugged each other while the rest of the audience was surprised. He was last seen escorting Lacus Clyne into the PLANT Supreme Council chamber in Gundam SEED Destiny "Final Plus". Gundam SEED Character Theatre Yzak is the central character of the first two episodes of the Theatre. In this series, his jealously and rivalry with Athrun is juxtaposed, and he loses in all competitions against Athrun, even in absurd fields such as ramen eating and shiny forehead competitions. Believing that Athrun has a special trump card, Yzak and Dearka spy on Athrun and Kira, and inadvertently discover SEED mode. Determined to find a way to enter SEED mode himself, Yzak concludes that he must be put in grave danger, Yzak subjects himself to a wide variety of pain, before finally conceding. Remembering that Lacus and Cagali had entered their respective SEED modes because the other was in potential danger, Yzak decides to toss Dearka off a cliff, which has no effect. Despite having no success, Yzak decides to challenge Athrun once more. With Yzak and Dearka engaging both Kira and Athrun in a beach volleyball game, Yzak attempts to keep both opponents from returning the ball by drawing Haro on the ball, but his poor drawing only causes Kira and Athrun to return the ball immediately, hitting Yzak in the face. Before the pair can get their final point, Yzak uses Dearka's foot to return the ball, and the bad smell of Dearka's foot causes Kira and Athrun to panic, and the two accidentally knock themselves out. Sensing an opportunity, Yzak begins scoring points until he and Dearka are a single point away from victory. Before he can properly serve, he sees both Lacus and Cagalli nursing Kira and Athrun respectively. Burning with jealously, Yzak is finally able to enter SEED mode, but as he hits the ball to the opposing side, he uses too much force and destroys the volleyball, costing them the game. Picture Gallery seed_chara_665x731_20.png|Gundam SEED Character Sheet yzak_jule_0002.jpg Character Profile Yzak Joule scarred.jpg Gundam info Character Sheet Yzak Joule.png|Gundam SEED Destiny Character Sheet Yzak Destiny Opening.png|Yzak & Slash ZAKU Phantom in first opening of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Dearka and Yzak.png Yzak Commanding.png Yzak Worried.png Yzak and Dearka.png Yzak Pilot.png Yzak and Dearka Casual.png Yzak and Slash Zaku.png Dearka, Yzak and Athrun.png Yzak Casual.png Yzak and Dearka 4.png Yzak Pilot 2.png Dearka and Yzak 3.png Yzak and Gouf.png Yzak 1.png Yzak 2.png Yzak Pilot Angry.png Yzak Pilot 3.png Immagini-gundam-seed-75.jpg|Yzak and Duel Yzak & Duel Gundam.png|Yzak & Duel Gundam in first opening of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED YzakCE73BattleDestiny.png YzakCE71BattleDestiny.png Super Robot Wars T Character Face Portrait 427.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars V N.E.T. Yzak ED.png N.E.T. Yzak OP.png N.E.T. Shiho ED.png N.E.T. Dearka ED.png Notes *In some Japanese merchandise and other products, Yzak's family name may be romanized as Joule. In Gundam SEED: OMNI vs ZAFT Portable, Yzak is named Isaac. *When Yzak attempts to kill Shani Andras, Shani fires the Forbidden's Hresvelgr at Yzak. Yzak blocks the blast with the Duel's already damaged shield resulting in an explosion. This tears off the Duel's Assault Shroud. This may be a symbol of Yzak ending his vendetta with Kira Yamato because the reason Yzak had the Assault Shroud mounted onto the Duel was to obtain revenge for the humiliation he previously suffered. Also after he loses the shroud Yzak aids by protecting the Archangel. *Yzak's Japanese voice actor, Tomokazu Seki, also voiced Domon Kasshu from Mobile Fighter G Gundam and Tomache Massarik of Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. *Michael Adamthwaite, Yzak's English voice actor, also voiced Ribbons Almark from Gundam 00. *Yzak came in 6th place in the Anime Grand Prix 27th (2004). *In SRW Games with a SEED scenario, he was often a secret character due to his loyalty to ZAFT, compared to Dearka who joins the group normally. ** An exception to this is in SRW J, where he joins automatically by the time of the final battle of the SEED plotline. References External links *Yzak Jule on Wiki